User blog:Elizabeth Georgeos/The Beat Boy Power Tour - Synopsis
Ten minutes before the show started, a countdown timer and video projected on a giant screen in front of the stage showing The Beat Boys and their dancers. After the end of the countdown, ten dancers emerged onstage followed by The Beat Boys The show starts with "Power" With Kali appearing on stage, slaying Stormzy's rap After the song, Musa surprisingly appears to pour fairy dust, resulting them having hip hop outfits Then their rap song includes hip hop outfits They sing Man Like Me & Bubble Butt then at the break they change again Then they perform I Want You To Freak Then The Beat Boys exited over an elevated platform that then descended. The song transitioned into an orchestral string interlude followed by video of The Beat Boys, with a purple aura around them, singing an intro for "Get Down (You're The One For Me)" that did not appear on the video release. The second part of the show began with Work From Home during which The Beat Boys wear the Hotel Assistant's uniforms Ozzy twerks for the fans to show real sexiness Then they performed a stripped down version of "Call The Police", which transitioned into the original version of the song as they wear leather Next was R&B-inspired song "Change Your Life". Stage projections and visual effects were shown as The Beat Boys again stood atop an elevated platform. They concluded the second part singing "Anaconda" with lighting effects. After the end of the song, an extended version of the song played as The Beat Boys went backstage for a costume change, and a backing band (guitars, drums, bass and keyboards) arrived onstage The third act of the show started with a second interlude on the video screen, showing The Beat Boys and The Pop Secret Girls with their breakdancing skills then the next song Everybody they change back to their hip hop outfits Then they performed a remixed version of El Clavo Elvis killed it with his Spanish singing since he did a Spanish collab with Loli 'Mayores' Next, during "Beautiful", stars appear. The song then transitioned into "Thinking Out Loud", during which the screen showed scenes from the music video. The Beat Boys ended the set with "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" and exited as the band played an outro for the song. Then They play Avicii's song and Kyan tells the fans to do a minute of silence for honour of his deaths not just for Avicii but for Lil Peep and xxxtentacion The fourth part of the show started with The Beat Boys returning to the catwalk and singing Save That S**t as they knelt in front of a celestial background and projections Next was "I Want It That Way" and a reworked version of "Ice Ice Baby" with laser effects around the stage then in Ice Ice Baby in the breakdown Ozzy and his background dancers do some dancing This was followed by "Black Magic", during which pink balloons fell from the ceiling Then they performed "Take Me to Church" as the video screen shows footages of the MLC couples Then they sang "Taki Taki" as the video screen showed colored silhouettes of opposite-sex and same-sex couples There ensued an optional interchangeable section of the concert, followed by "Perfect Strangers" with the stage dimmed to blue lights while the dancers carried big blue glow sticks, followed by "Baby Got Back", which concluded the main set. For the encore, after a two-minute silence, The Beat Boys performed "Bye Bye Bye", with red lighting and pyrotechnics on the stage. The Beat Boys thanked the audience and bade them farewell as the band ended the song. Then they sing 'Mad Love' Elvis does Becky G's part and Moe does Sean Paul's part The show ends with video projected on a giant screen in front of the stage showing The Beat Boys waving goodbye Facts The following songs during the countdown: *Mine by Bazzi *Post To Be *The Way I Am by Charlie Puth *Stir Fry by Migos Category:Blog posts